A pony needs it's master
by acrethaen
Summary: Fluttershy comes to terms with her feelings for Rainbow Dash, and Dash accepts the role handed to her. Includes some fun with others, as well.
1. Chapter 1

Today was another day for Fluttershy. She watered the plants, fed the animals, and did everything she normally did, yet she felt she hadn't done anything useful. She realised that it was because she felt lonely. Of course, the animals kept her company, but she didn't have anypony to be with when the nights drew in, or anypony to be comforted by when something went wrong. Her train of thought stopped there though, as Rainbow Dash flew by. Usually, she wouldn't dare call out to anyone, but over the months she had developed a better friendship with Dash, and something about the flanks drew her in, though she wasn't sure why.

"H-Hey rainbow dash!"  
"What's up, flutter?" said Rainbow Dash, puzzled at why Fluttershy had called her.  
"oh, nothing Rainbow Dash... I was just wondering where you were going!" responded Fluttershy, searching for something to talk about. Fluttershy felt stupid for calling Dash out, especially with nothing to say,and she showed it. In her worry, she looked up at Rainbow Dash, and for an instant, when their eyes met, she saw a startling sapphire blue she hadn't seen before, but she quickly looked down in embarrassment.  
"Well, I'm just off bake some cupcakes with Pinkie again", replied Dash, feeling slightly sorry for Fluttershy, being so worried all the time.  
"Are you sure everything's alright?"  
"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine.", Fluttershy was glad Dash didn't notice her stare, but realised it didn't matter anyway, she would still have nothing to do.  
"Look, Flutters, I really have to go, you know what happened last time I was late, but after, maybe we can go... chase some clouds, or... something!" said Rainbow, Fluttershy's sudden dejection disturbing her.  
"Well... okay then. See you later, Dash!"

As Rainbow Dash left, Fluttershy still felt dejected, but knew there was little else she could do. She thought of Rainbow Dash's body, a sudden hot feeling shooting through her body, and in a burst of courage decided she would follow Dash. Fluttershy felt scared as she travelled to Pinkie's house, realising she hadn't bothered to put anything more than her household pink sweater on. She could've flown, but was too scared of wind, or anyone seeing her so she trotted unsteadily through town, keeping to the back roads. As she neared Pinkie Pie's house, she realised just what she was doing. Was it safe? What would Dash think when she walked in? But it was too late for that now.  
She cantered through the open door, trying yet failing to act natural, to find that the front room was empty, though the light was on in the kitchen, as always. As she wiped beads of sweat from her face, Fluttershy sneaked into range of the muffled voices.

"... a GREAT idea Dashie!"  
"Not so loud, pinkie! It feels like the whole of Ponyville can hear you!" Fluttershy could barely listen to Dash,  
"Okay, okay, let me put on my sneaky voice"  
"Pinkie! Can't you act serious just once?"  
"Back to the plan. Now when'll we do it?"  
"I'm thinking around five, that gives us maximum embarrassment"  
"Yay! Okay, now that that's done, let's make some cupcakes!"  
"I really don't know what it is about you and cupcakes, but sure, I'll help."  
Fluttershy suddenly heard hoofbeats getting closer, and slowly backed out into the doorway, but too late.  
"Fluttershy! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Pinkie. "Oh... nothing, I was just wanting to help do some baking,  
it's been a bit quiet at my home" Fluttershy could feel herself shivering with fear, just as Dash trotted in to the room. "Fluttershy? I said we could play later, right now Pinkie and me need to... cook!" Said Dash, pausing slightly at the end. "Oh shush Dashie! She just wanted to help us make food!". "Well, i guess she could come, then, but wait here first" Dash shot a warning look at Pinkie, trying to block the kitchen from Fluttershy's view. She then went to hide what looked like a map. All the time Fluttershy was looking at Rainbow Dash, she didn't know why, but something about the pony amazed her. She tried not to blush, yet it still happened. "No need to be afraid, Fluttershy. It's okay, you can join us to do our baking" Said Dash, again worried at her friend's health, and for now, her happiness overcame her curiosity, and she joined them.

As the cupcakes were finally being put in the oven, Pinkie said she had to go off to help take care of her siblings. Now was her chance, Fluttershy thought, "Umm, Dash, that's , uh, I like your hair today" Fluttershy managed to say, though almost too soft to hear. "Oh, thanks Flutters" Dash responded, in deep thought. Fluttershy saw that it couldn't happen. She was too scared to even approach Dash, let alone talk to her, and even now Dash didn't even notice her. Fluttershy tried to hold back tears, but couldn't. She started softly crying next to Rainbow Dash, tears silently running down her cheeks. Dash, breaking from her thought, saw Fluttershy sobbing next to her. Suddenly, a deep sense of shock, and worry came over her, "Fluttershy, it's okay, I'm here for you" Dash tried to comfort her, but only felt awkward in trying. "Dash, it's just... Dash, I..." Fluttershy's words faltered in her mouth, she couldn't say anything. Then, she looked up into Dash's eyes, and not only did she once again fall in love with the sparkling deep blue, she saw a sense of true care. "Fluttershy, I'll be there for you. Don't ever forget that" Dash realised that Fluttershy was still looking into her eyes, and she noticed the love in hers. Dash, now understanding, sidled up next to Fluttershy, and hugged her. Fluttershy finally stopped crying, wiping tears from her eyes, and feeling the comfort of Rainbow Dash's soft, thick fur against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

As pinkie was forming the final details in her mind of the plan with Rainbow Dash, she got some ingredients out of a special cupboard. As she put them together, about to trot back into the room with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, she heard them talking. Pinkie held her ear near the doorway, making sure the rest of her body wasn't visible, she listened to their short but extremely emotional conversation. After some period of thought, she decided it was time for another prank. With a wild glint in her eye, Pinkie started to work out a plan. Thanks to Dash's plan, she already has most of the things. It would be best to start it as soon as possible. Pinkie jumped up, in spite of herself, and quickly muffled giggles. She put the ingredients she already had on a table, and creeped into the other room to get some more items, with success; Dash and Fluttershy were almost asleep, lying together with the latter in the first's lap.

Almost an hour later, Rainbow Dash woke up, with Fluttershy still lying on her. She rubbed her eyes open, and tried to slip Fluttershy off her to no avail. Fluttershy's head softly banged against the floor, and she as well arose from her slumber. Dash helped pull Fluttershy up, and they both cantered through into the other room, where they saw Pinkie fast asleep, lying next to a tray of food.  
"Looks like Pinkie finished the cupcakes without us" Dash said, feeling both guilty at how Pinkie had to do all the work, but more importantly embarrased that she saw the both of them sleeping together.  
"I'm very hungry, but do you think she'd mind me eating them?"  
"Fluttershy, what do you think? You've known her for years!"  
Dash looked over at Fluttershy, and wondered why she stayed so timid. That was going to change if they were together. Dash shook her head, why did she just think that? It's not like it's even possible that they could be in a relationship, they were way too... different.  
Dash started towards the cupcakes, inviting Fluttershy to take one as well. They looked at eachother, Fluttershy through uneasy eyes, as they both took a bite. They both know what had happened, but neither could really believe it, and so they both just tried to ignore it. They felt delight wash over them as they tasted the cupcakes, they were delicious in the way only Pinkie could make them. For a short while, Dash and Fluttershy just sat and ate, both amazed by the taste washing through their mouths.

A few minutes, and 5 cupcakes later, both were standing around, not sure what to do. They had decided not to wake up Pinkie Pie, as she had worked hard, and deserved a rest. Dash, after deliberation, thought it would be best to say something about what just happened before.  
"Fluttershy, you know... what happened before?" Said Rainbow Dash, searching for the right words.  
"I'm so sorry, Dash. I know I was acting... strange, but it's okay. I'm fine by myself." Fluttershy tried to muster her most confident voice, yet still sounded sad at what she knew had to happen.  
"Wait, Fluttershy! It's just, we're friends and all, but - " Dash stopped, realizing how much she was hurting Fluttershy. Anyway, they were close, so why couldn't they hug and stuff?  
"Fluttershy?"  
"I'm sorry Dash, I really am!"  
"Fluttershy, just come sit next to me, will you?" Rainbow Dash pointed towards one of the largest, most comfortable chairs. Pinkie's parents certainly knew how to decorate.  
Fluttershy showed her puzzlement, but obeyed Rainbow Dash, and sat down next to her. Awkward silence ensued, until finally Dash spoke.  
"Flutters, whenever you're feeling like that, it's okay, you can come see mo, okay?"  
"No Dash, I don't ever want to impede on you, so... i'll just be fine" Fluttershy cheeks flushed as she said this.  
"Is... Is there anyway I can make it up to you Dash?"  
"No, Fluttershy, rea- Actually, Flutters?" Dash flashed with an idea.  
"Yes, Dash? What do you want me to do?"  
"You, you can just stay right there, okay?"  
"Okay Dash."  
Rainbow Dash suddenly pinned down Fluttershy's hoofs with hers, and on the top of her.  
"Dash, what are you doing?"  
"You said you'd do anything, didn't you? Well just stay there!"  
Rainbow Dash drew her face closer to Fluttershy's, until there was barely an inch gap, their breath hanging in the air between them. Fluttershy was completely red now, and Dash, seeing this, smiled and kissed her.  
The moment seemed to last forever, as their lips touched eachothers, Rainbow Dash pressing down on Fluttershy, as she stopped resisting, and let the feeling wash over her. "Dash... I, I like it"  
"Well then, Flutters, if you want to keep going, you're going to have to ask me" Dash felt slightly cruel as she taunted Fluttershy.  
"Ummm, Dash... -"  
"Louder and clearer"  
"I want to, ummm, please?"  
"Flutters, come on, just finish the sentence properly"  
"I want you to do me, Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy suprised herself with her own speech.  
"Wow! Good girl, Flutters"  
Dash turned over Fluttershy, rubbed her hooves against Fluttershy's fur, pushed her up, and split her legs to reveal Fluttershy's gaping slit. Fluttershy moaned, not resisting any more, but anticipating Dash. Rainbow Dash then started pressing her hooves along the insides of Fluttershy's legs, sliding from the knees across her soft fur, leaving a ruffled trail behind. When she reached the top, she slid up to Fluttershy's butt, rubbing her cheeks in circles with her hooves, whilst her head descended slowly, further and further down, until her nosed touched the yellow fur. She then circled once around Fluttershy's pussy, stopping briefly at her hanging clit. She could feel Fluttershy trembling before her, completely powerless to what was about to happen. She dove in. She would start at the bottom, her tongue trailing upwards and going deeper, to reach the top and flick Fluttershy's clit, in rythm to her moans of delight. Fluttershy buried her head deeper into the pillows as Rainbow Dash started getting more forceful. From this view, Rainbow Dash could see not only the beautiful pussy staring her in the face, but also Fluttershy's majestic legs veering off to the side, already stained with juices running down the side, her body, which quivered every time Dash rubbed it, and her face, which to Rainbow Dash's delight, was wimpering slightly at the joy. Dash herself felt wonder at being able to control Fluttershy so easily, and she thought of something new to do. Rainbow Dash knew what she was doing, though she wasn't sure why. She wanted more than anything else to give pleasure to Fluttershy, see her clench her body in spasms of orgasmic love, just as much as Fluttershy herself wanted to make Rainbow Dash happy, through any means, and she'd do anything for her. Dash reached over to the counter Pinkie was working on, and grabbed what looked like a long, rounded tube.  
"Turn around, Fluttershy, but keep your legs out."  
"Yes, Dash" Fluttershy almost jumped when she saw what Dash held, but she also felt deep longing. She knew what would happen.  
"Good, now is my flutters ready for this?"  
"I am" Fluttershy could barely speak as she felt herself slip into pleasure.  
She felt the thing touch her wet lips, a moment of pure happiness endured, until it slipped inside. Fluttershy cried out as the tube pushed further up into her body, and she saw the whole thing almost disappear, realising how much she had inside of her. She cried out again; The tube was being pulled out, sliding back against the walls of her pussy, and out again.  
"Are you ready?"  
Fluttershy only nodded, preparing herself for the fucking she was about to get. The tube slammed in, Fluttershy gasped with the mix of pain and happiness, and she felt her insides begging for more. The tube slid back out, the walls closing in behind, making Fluttershy feel how big the thing was that had just been in her.  
"No! no, i'm... i'm going to -"  
Fluttershy couldn't finish, the orgasm went through her body, starting her pelvis, and rippling through her body, making her spasm with delight, as the last of her juices oozed out from her. Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash smiled at eachother, then Dash lay down next to Fluttershy.  
"That's enough for now, Flutters. You've probably never had anything like that in your life!"  
"N-no, i haven't"  
Fluttershy once again was overcome with fatigue, so she lay down on Rainbow Dash's lap, and dozed off, whilst there were still wet juices sticking to her fur.

After some time, Pinkie opened her eye, saw that both of them were asleep, chuckled, and left. 


End file.
